Bastien
Bastien Daisuke Kirii was the former Assisstant Archbishop who oversaw the teaching of acolytes (people whom were to participate in the Bishop Exam). Frau was his pupil in the past, whom Bastien loved and remarked him as the most important person in his life. Ironically, he is revealed to be a spy under Ayanami. He was killed by Frau in his Ghost form for his crime of using black magic to kill numerous murderers whom sought sanctuary at the Church. After his funeral it is implied that he was reincarnated as a sprout in the church's garden. Synopsis Bastien is first seen during one of his sessions where he is in the middle of exorcising a woman whom had been tainted by a Kor. The method of exorcism that Bastien uses astounds the people watching him as he performs the exorcism in a way that leaves the patient unharmed. When asked by Teito how he is able to do that, Castor explains that Bastien is a specialist at using healing-based Basculus. Bastien later appears in the training area where most of the students are training with their Basculus. He approaches Teito whom is having trouble with his Bascule and advises him to fill his heart with the desire to serve God when operating the Bascule. Teito figures that if God supports all of humanities hearts and soul then he will fill his heart with Mikage. Upon doing this a huge surge of energy is released from the basculus which shoots through the roof of the training area breaking the Bascule. Bastien remarks that the Bascule was once Frau's and that he need not worry as Frau use to break his Basculus a lot in the past. While Hakuren is scolding Teito for talking illly of Frau, Bastien ponders how impressive it is that Teito can break a high level Basculus at such a young age. Bastien is next seen scolding Frau for bringing Adult magasines into the Church library which were actually given to him by Hakuren. Bastien decideds to confescate the books which causes Frau to desperately struggle to release them from his out of reach grasp. Regarding the recent murder of the former criminal Aldo whom had sought salvation at the Church, Teito asks Frau whether the Seven Ghosts would kill Aldo. Bastien intervenes into the conversation stating that although he cannot condone the culprits actions, Aldo was doomed due to the past crimes he had commited because God does not forgive evil. After Frau's arrest thanks to Kuroyuri, Bastien returns to the scene of the incident where he meets Teito and hakuren whom are also investigating after hearing about Frau being put on death row. When asked by Teito how he could just calmlmy accept the Frau's execution Bastien replies that he is here to save his beloved pupil. Upon hearing this Teito asks what Frau was like as a child in which Bastien replies, "he was a naughty boy unsuited to become a clergyman." He tells of the stroy of how he met Frau after the Raggs war who's spirit had been destroyed because of the torment of him losing his friends. He comments on how Frau use to never perticipate in classes and how he use to Blaspheme which usually resulted in Bastien pinning Frau to a wall from his Bascule as punishement. Bastien was usually hasseled by people of the church complaining about Frau's behaviour however Bastien knew that Frau wasn't truly bad he just hated Verloren for posing as a threat to peoples dreams. When he catches Frau whom had been sneaking out of Church at night to cure Kor victims Frau remarks that he learned how to do it after watching him and that when he does it he feels lighter in his heart. He also states that he wished that he could of died with his friends and that nobody else is coming for him. Hearing the remark Bastien tells Frau that he will stay by his side forever.